A Taste of Your Love (KibaIno)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Ino mendapati dirinya berhenti berpindah tempat tinggal karena alasan yang lucu. Dia suka pada anak SMA. Anak itu tinggal di persis di depan tempat tinggal barunya. [Kiba Ino] RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Mahasiswa semester 3. Usiaku 19. Aku memiliki hobi yang aneh dari kebanyakan mahasiswa perantauan, yaitu sangat suka berpindah tempat tinggal. Sejujurnya, tentu tidak mudah mengangkut barang ke sana kemari, tapi itu yang ku lakukan daripada mati kebosanan di tempat kumuh selama bertahun-tahun.

Kali ini aku menemukan satu tempat tinggal yang tidak terlalu kumuh, dan lumayan kondusif untuk belajar. Beberapa kali mungkin sempat ada keinginan untuk pindah lagi, karena mungkin yah... jiwa travelerku terpanggil untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat baru.

Tapi begitu tatapanku terpaku pada seorang pemuda berseragam sma di depan kamar baruku, pikiranku menolak untuk pindah. Aku tidak ingin pindah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Taste of Your Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Kiba. Pemuda berseragam sma yang sungguh tampan. Aku serius, karena dia benar-benar tampan dan tinggi. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang menjadikannya bukan tipe pria idamanku. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak masalah dengan itu.

Aneh sekali bicara seperti ini.

Aku tidak mungkin kan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru kulihat? Lebih anehnya lagi, dia masih sma. Aku jadi seperti tante-tante pedofil yang memangsa anak di bawah umur. Yah.. kami terpaut 3 tahun. Aku tahu usianya dari ibunya yang sering berbincang-bincang dengan ibu pemilik rumah yang aku tinggali.

Satu-satunya yang aneh adalah kehidupannya. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Dia anak yang selalu mendapat kekerasan dari orang tuanya. Aku turut sedih karena dia selalu kena marah, bahkan meski itu bukan kesalahannya sekalipun. Setahuku begitu.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah satu minggu lalu, ketika itu aku hendak berangkat kuliah dan tanpa sengaja mendapati dirinya yang entah sedang melakukan apa pada sepedanya. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat hingga rasanya aku kikuk sendiri. Hanya sebatas itu. Kami tidak saling menyapa. Hanya ku lihat dia tersenyum tipis sebentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan pertama kami, hari-hariku menjadi aneh. Tidak, bukan dia yang tiba-tiba muncul di kampusku. Dia hanya sering duduk di depan rumahnya ketika aku pulang sore. Apa yang ku maksud aneh di sini adalah dia tidak mungkin punya waktu seluang itu untuk sekedar duduk-duduk santai, ketika ibunya selalu memintanya ikut menjaga toko kelontong sampai malam.

Dan hari ini adalah puncak keanehannya.

"Hai," Dia menyapaku.

"Oh, hai?" Aku menjawabnya tanpa sadar.

"Kamu terlihat pucat sejak tadi pagi, kamu sakit?" Anak itu bicara padaku.

"Aku? Kamu lihat aku sejak pagi?"

"Oh, i-iya. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak pagi sudah berjalan sempoyongan. Aku pikir kamu sakit."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah tidur sebentar aku pasti sembuh."

"Mau ku antar sampai ke dalam?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum kikuk, dia juga sama halnya, hanya memperhatikan langkahku yang tidak tegak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari aku baru pulang, kebetulan aku terpilih menjadi panitia masa orientasi mahasiswa. Mau tidak mau keseharianku menjadi begini. Pergi pagi-pagi sekali, pulang larut malam. Di pertigaan menuju tempat tinggalku, kepalaku rasanya berat sekali hingga hampir menabrak tiang listrik, namun entah mengapa begitu sudah menutup mata karena kupikir benar-benar menghantam tiang, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain tubuhku yang ditarik ke belakang.

Aku berakhir di pelukan seseorang.

"Sudah kubilang kamu sakit."

Mataku terbuka lebar mendapati Kiba memelukku. Aku segera menjauh.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Atau jangan-jangan kamu mengikutiku?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi," Katanya kalem.

"Baiklah, kamu tidak perlu memperhatikanku lagi. Aku rasa kita tidak cukup dekat hingga kamu harus memperhatikanku seperti ini."

Aku sudah hampir berjalan lagi, tapi tidak jadi ketika Kiba menahan lenganku.

"Kamu perlu ke rumah sakit, aku antar."

Huft, aku tidak bisa bilang tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah kami, dengan aku yang tersenyum kecut dan dia yang cekikikan geli.

"Kubilang apa? Dokter saja bilang aku hanya kelelahan. Aku panitia orientasi mahasiswa, aku sangat-sangat lelah."

"Kalau begitu berhenti jadi panitia ospek."

"Tidak bisa, rasa lelahku nantinya terbayar dengan acara yang sukses. Kalau aku berhenti sekarang, mungkin aku akan menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut di hari H."

Kiba hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak kena marah ibunya saat pulang nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat ke kampus, tentunya masih bersama urusan kepanitiaan orientasi mahasiswa. Harusnya hari ini berjalan lancar, apalagi pagi masih sepi. Tapi nyatanya tidak, dan aku yakin hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu alasannya. Kiba berjalan di belakangku, dia sudah mengenakan seragam dan menggendong tas.

"Kamu berangkat sekolah jam setengah enam?"

Suara langkah kaki di belakangku mendadak berhenti. Aku ikut berhenti dan membalik badan. Kiba nampak terkejut.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kamu berjalan di belakangku sejak tadi."

Kiba hanya menggaruk kepala.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berangkat jam setengah enam?"

Kiba hanya diam.

"Kita bisa berangkat bersama kalau begitu, aku bisa menemanimu di halte sampai busmu datang."

Ku lanjutkan langkah, mengabaikan Yuda yang tiba-tiba berjalan tersendat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu terlewati dan ospek sudah berakhir dengan lancar. Aku masih berangkat pagi seperti biasa. Memang kepanitiaan sudah berakhir, tapi rasanya jadi aneh kalau berangkat kuliah terlalu siang. Lagipula, aku bisa bersantai dulu sambil membuka buku di taman kampus. Tapi lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi.

Jadi, sejak pertama kali aku mendapati Kiba membuntutiku, dia terus melakukannya selama satu minggu ini. Karena aku tidak suka menjadi seseorang yang pura-pura tidak tahu, maka aku selalu memintanya untuk sekalian berjalan bersama saja, dan aku akan selalu menemaninya menunggu bus, dan setelahnya aku tinggal menyeberang jalan menuju kampusku.

Kiba hanya bicara beberapa kali padaku selama satu minggu itu, dan aku tidak pernah mencoba bertanya kenapa ia jarang bicara. Karena hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum saat aku memintanya jalan bersama saja, sudah membuatku tahu bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Bukan main.

Aku melakukan pendekatan dengan anak sma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kasihan padanya, itulah alasan pertama mengapa aku jadi sering menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan seandainya dia menyatakan cinta padaku di halte bus? Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya karena aku sering memintanya berjalan bersama? Apakah dia merasa aku memperhatikannya selama ini?

"Sejak kamu pindah ke sini, ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku langsung merasa baikan ketika mengikutimu tiap pagi."

Itulah yang dia ungkapkan di halte bus yang sepi. Ketika itu dia bahkan membelai pipiku, hampir mendekatkan wajah kami yang sudah akrab kurang lebih satu bulan ini. Hanya saja aku menekan dahinya dengan telunjukku, membuatnya menjauh.

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Kamu butuh waktu untuk yang satu ini," Kataku sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam erat tanganku tepat ketika busnya datang.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : KibaIno** lovers, mari merapat. :)

Saya lebih sering nulis cerita Gaahina fluffy, tapi di sini saya niatnya mau naikin ratenya dikit ( _based on Ino's personality_ , saya rasa dia cocok dengan adegan yang lebih nganu) *dasar hina*.

Jadi, maafkan kalau nanti di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ada banyak alur atau scene yang membuat reader tidak berkenan. Aku masih newbie soalnya. :(

See you on next chapter~

Tapi ingetin saya buat apdet yak kalo memang pengen cerita ini lanjut. Kalau enggak berkenan, bisa saya unpublish kok. Gampang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 20.00**

Malam yang terlalu dingin untuk nekat berjalan kaki 15 menit dari kampus menuju rumah. Namun, malam ini rupanya tidak terlalu buruk karena lampu hias dari berbagai toko di pinggir jalan membuatnya tak terasa sepi.

Terlebih saat baru saja melewati halte di persimpangan jalan, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah mencolok perhatian terus saja mengikuti, entah angin apa yang membuat pemuda itu hanya duduk saja tanpa berniat naik bus terakhir yang telah lewat lima menit lalu.

Malam itu benar-benar tidak sepi, tapi akan lebih baik jika harus berperang dengan kesepian di sepanjang jalan daripada harus terus-menerus dibuntuti, bukan?

"Aku sudah sampai, kau bisa pergi."

Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, mendapati gadis dengan jaket tebal menoleh ke arahnya.

Angin kencang berhembus menggantikan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku mau pulang." Lelaki itu berjalan melewati Ino.

"Astaga, Kiba! Ku kira siapa tadi."

Kiba terkekeh geli. "Rupanya kau penakut."

Ino hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Ayo pulang?" Kiba hendak menggandeng tangan Ino, namun perempuan itu menepisnya.

"Sana pulang sendiri!"

"Ih dasar, cuma gara-gara begitu saja kau marah?"

Ino menyilangkan tangannya, kini ia dalam mode serius. "Buat apa aku marah hanya karena diledek begitu?"

"Lalu kenapa, hmm?" Kiba kemudian memberanikan diri meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ino, pacarnya.

"Kau mana mungkin bisa pulang denganku? Pulang saja sendiri, nanti aku menyusul. Kalau ibumu marah-marah,aku juga yang repot."

"Ah," Kiba menurunkan tangannya.

"Iya, sudah sana pulang."

"Ibu dan ayahku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Mereka sedang pergi, nenekku sakit."

Ino mengerjap sesaat, terlebih ketika Kiba tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya lagi. Ino tidak menolak kali ini. Kemudian ia hanya menantikan Kiba yang mungkin akan memberinya sedikit penjelasan tentang berlangsungnya malam ini bagi mereka, tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

"Kamu tidak terburu-buru pulang, kan? Atau ada tugas kuliah?"

Ino meneguk ludah, ia khawatir karena nyatanya ada setumpuk tugas yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk pergi ke sana sini dengan Kiba akhir-akhir ini. Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana caranya mereka sering pergi, itu karena Kiba selalu mengelabuhi ibunya dengan dalih ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah teman.

Meski begitu, menghabiskan waktu dengan Kiba adalah hal yang sulit, belum lagi ditambah ibunya yang selalu menelepon ketika Kiba pergi terlalu lama. Jadi, mau tidak mau Ino merelakan tugasnya terlantar berhari-hari.

Tapi untuk malam ini, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas begitu saja.

"Tidak ada tugas kok."

"Mau pergi denganku?" Tawar Kiba.

Ino mengangguk, balas menggenggam erat tangan Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 21.00**

"Dasar sialan, kenapa bawa aku ke pantai malam-malam begini?" Ino terkekeh, ia heran saja anak itu bisa membawanya pergi agak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Aku biasa ke sini kalau sedang stress dimarahi ibuku." Kiba menatap laut lepas.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak juga, biasanya siang juga mampir."

Ino mengangguk, membiarkan pacarnya itu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan ke orang lain selama ini. Kiba bilang, ia orang pertama yang jadi tempat curhatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ibuku, atau mungkin malah aku yang tidak bisa memahami setiap permasalahan dari sudut pandangnya."

Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau terkadang dengar, bukan? Masalah kami sebenarnya sepele, tapi karena ibuku sudah buka suara, masalahnya jadi membesar dan kadang ayahku ikut turun tangan memarahiku."

Mungkin ibu Kiba hanya ingin dikenal tegas oleh tetangganya saat bisa memarahi anaknya setiap waktu, begitu pikir Ino.

"Pernah waktu itu, mungkin kau belum pindah ke depan rumah kami. Tapi karena aku tidak mau belajar karena lelah sekali diminta menjaga toko dari pulang sekolah sampai setengah sebelas malam, aku justru dimarahi. Aku sudah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan pergi ke kamar, tapi bajuku justru diseret dari belakang dan aku dilempar begitu saja ke pintu. Kau tahu, bahkan pintu rumah kami tidak terbuat dari kayu, tapi dari besi. Arrgh, aku benci sekali mengingatnya."

Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata Kiba, membuat Ino tak tega juga untuk tidak menenangkannya. Pasti berat, ia tahu pasti berat menjalani semuanya sendirian. Tapi kini, ia ingin Kiba tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian lagi. Ada Ino yang siap mendengar semua keluh kesahnya.

Ino merengkuh tubuh Kiba, membiarkan pemuda itu terisak mengeluarkan semua bebannya. Ino masih menepuk-nepuk puggungnya sesekali.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Kiba benar-benar pulih dari rasa sedihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menatap ponselnya sembari berbaring di atas pasir. Sudah jam 10.30.

"Hei," Ia menepuk pipi Kiba.

Kiba yang terpejam langsung membuka mata.

"Kapan kita pulang?"

Kiba memiringkan badannya hanya untuk menatap Ino, tidak berniat menjawab. Sementara itu, Ino melakukan hal yang sama, hanya menatap Kiba untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Kapan?" Perempuan itu bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah pulang?"

"Eh, mana mungkin? Nanti kala-"

"Ibuku? Sudah ku bilang dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Ku pikir kau justru lebih takut dengan ibuku daripada aku sendiri."

"Enak saja, aku hanya berpikir tidak mungkin kita bermalam di sini."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Orang lain banyak yang seperti itu."

Ino lantas bangkit, memperhatikan sekitar. Ya, memang ada beberapa orang yang tiduran juga sama seperti dirinya dan Kiba. Huh, kenapa juga ada orang-orang aneh yang mau bermalam ditemani angin kencang seperti ini? Seperti tidak punya rumah saja.

Kiba lantas menarik Ino untuk tiduran lagi. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya meras-"

Ino bungkam ketika Kiba mengelus surainya, kemudian merambat ke pipi. Ino dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke arah Kiba yang nyatanya tengah berusaha mendekatkan diri. Wajah Kiba semakin mendekat.

Hanya tinggal menunggu detik berjalan saja hingga akhirnya mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing.

"Sekarang sudah boleh, kan?"

Ino diam saja, tidak mau menjawab. Perlahan ia menutup mata, menerima belaian lembut bibir Kiba yang menekan bibirnya. Rasanya asing, entah karena Ino yang minim pengalaman pacaran atau entah karena yang menciumnya saat ini adalah lelaki muda. Tapi ia tetap menikmatinya, seperti orang pacaran kebanyakan.

Baru ketika oksigen semakin menipis, mereka melepaskan diri. Kiba kembali mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tersenyum di sepanjang jalan menuju kampus, bahkan masih tersenyum ketika ada bus yang berhenti tepat di sampingnya yang masih melangkah dengan ringan. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan, tanda ia tak bermasalah meski hampir tertabrak.

"Aku lihat semuanya." Tenten, teman Ino yang baru saja masuk kelas itu langsung menyerbu Ino dengan suara lantangnya.

"Apa sih?" Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa pesan dengan Kiba.

"Aku lihat semuanya, kau dan anak sma itu. Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam."

 _What?_

Ino meletakkan ponselnya dengan kalem. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sebenarnya, Tenten itu orang yang tidak terlalu peduli tentang percintaan, apalagi masalah percintaan orang lain. Tapi entah ada angin apa hingga perempuan bercepol dua itu begitu penasaran di depan Ino, menuntut ingin tahu.

"Aku lihat kalian bicara serius sekali, sambil berpegangan tangan. Saat itu aku hampir ke rumahmu, tapi kau malah sudah pergi dengannya."

Ino berdehem sebentar. "Umm, ya… Lalu kau tahu kami pergi kemana?"

"Mana aku tahu, kau saja tidak menoleh padaku. Memangnya kalian pergi kemana, hmm? Dia pacarmu?" Tenten tersenyum mengerikan.

Benar, Tenten sungguh mengerikan kalau sudah penasaran.

"Asal kau tidak bocor kemana-mana, akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentang anak itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemarin kan ibu sudah bilang, habis sekolah langsung pulang. Bajumu kotor begini, kamu yang pakai enak tinggal pakai, lah tangan ibu bisa patah kalau harus mencuci bajumu yang begini."

"Ya sudahlah, aku bisa mencuci sendiri."

"Kamu berani jawab ibu?! Eh, ibu sedang bicara, dengar dulu kalau orang tua sedang bicara padamu!"

Hening sesaat, untuk selanjutnya dilanjutkan keributan yang sudah biasa terdengar sampai ke pojok komplek perumahan yang Ino tinggali.

Ino ada di kamarnya, sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan kusyuk. Ia sudah biasa mendengar pertengkaran di depan rumah yang ia tinggali. Ia tidak kaget ketika bunyi gedebuk atau pecahan gelas kadang menghiasi keributan itu.

Bohong. Sebenarnya Ino sudah mengepalkan tangan sejak tadi. Ia berusaha menahan diri sampai pertengkaran benar-benar selesai, dan ia akan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Kiba dengan membawa perlengkapan P3K, siapa tahu dibutuhkan.

Dering telepon yang baru saja berbunyi jadi pertanda ia harus segera keluar, menemani Kiba yang tidak akan tidur di rumah lagi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Ino menatap wajah Kiba yang tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa?" Kiba mendongak dan langsung meraih tangan Ino.

"Duduk," Perintah Kiba.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah terbiasa, tapi kalau begini terus juga tidak bisa. Kau harus bertindak."

"Bertindak apa? Ayahku saja ikut membenciku kalau aku sudah ribut dengan ibu. Tidak ada yang berpihak padaku."

"Tapi kan,"

"Sudahlah, ada kau saja malam ini sudah cukup."

Ino lantas menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Kiba. Pemuda itu balik menatap, bingung.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menemanimu? Aku mau pulang."

"Eh kenapa? Ayolah, temani sebentar lagi."

"Kau harus pulang, minta maaflah pada ibumu. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa membantumu."

Kiba mendesah lelah. "Tidak, kau tidak tahu ibuku. Sudahlah, temani aku sebentar saja."

"Tidak mau, aku harus kembali. Ada tugas."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu." Kiba tersenyum menggelikan.

"Heh, mana mungkin?"

"Iya, lebih bagus kalau aku ikut denganmu, jadi aku tidak perlu kedinginan di sini. Kalau aku dimarahi ibuku, kau juga akan dimarahi. Malah nanti semakin ramai suasana komplek ini." Kiba lanjut tertawa.

Ino berdecih, tapi ikut tertawa juga. "Baiklah, aku temani. Semalaman juga aku temani."

Mereka mengakhiri perdebatan kecil malam itu dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Sudah baper belum? Atau masih belum ngefeeel?

Buat _my real life friends_ yang nggak sengaja buka akun ffnku, atau yang mungkin memang bermaksud menguntit, jangan kaget ya liat tulisanku yang nista banget ini. Salah gitu gue nulis yang beginian? Terserah gw kan ya, ehe, kan yang punya ide juga gw, yang capek nulis juga gw. Sekian, tidak terima makian.

Somehow, teman-teman, ini mau diterusin gak? :p

Oh iya, aku mau kenalan dulu sama temen-temen baruku. **KibaIno lovers cintaku~**

 **Lin Xiao Li** : Ini udah aku lanjut, jadi gimana kesan setelah baca chapter kedua ini? Yakin masih mau lanjut? :(

 **qwrtyhawkeye** : Siap sudah dilanjut, qaqa!

 **Raawrr** : Aduduh, panjang juga ya ternyata, tapi aku malah suka yang panjang /dor/ komen kamu maksudnya. XD

Aduh jeng, iya nih kebetulan lagi ngebet nulis tentang berondong. Aku juga pengennya Kiba suka beneran lah sama Ino, masa cuma dijadiin mainan? Sok banget padahal dia kan cuma naks sma. Iuwh.

Hikseu, aku memang tukang typo. Nama asli Kiba di orific gw itu si yuda, jadi ketauan deh. u,u

Terimakasih ya kalian sudah mau menyempatkan diri mampir di ff KibaIno pertamaku. Aku terhura :')

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya, dan jangan lupa ingetin aku buat update. Ya itu sih juga kalau kalian suka sama ff ini. :')


	3. Chapter 3

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Gila. Anak itu sudah gila.

Ino mengumpat sejak tadi, memperkirakan sampai kapan dirinya dibuat tidak karuan seperti ini. Sepertinya Kiba suka sekali melihatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam, aku tidak mau repot kalau ibumu memergoki kita." Ino menjauhkan diri.

Kiba yang sedari tadi mengusak-usakkan kepalanya di leher Ino hanya bisa merengek saat ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa sih? Memangnya ada yang salah?"

Tidak, memang tidak ada yang salah. Ino dan Kiba hanya menjalani hubungan asmara seperti anak muda kebanyakan.

"Ibumu tidak menelepon?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga toko nanti sore."

Ino mengangguk maklum.

"Kalau aku sudah pulang, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Tidak usah, mungkin aku sudah tidur."

Kiba merengut. Ia dengan sengaja menjauh dari Ino yang sama-sama sedang duduk di halte dengannya. Iya, mereka baru pergi ke suatu tempat lagi. Ah, masa-masa awal pacaran memang indah.

Ino berdecih. "Kenapa harus menjauh segala?"

Kiba gantian berdecih. "Kurasa kau tidak menyukaiku, makanya kau selalu saja ketus ketika aku pegang. Kenapa begitu dengan pacarmu sendiri?"

Astaga, sesaat Ino lupa kalau dia sedang bersama seorang bayi besar.

"Iya iya, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, sini mendekat lagi."

Kiba masih bergeming sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga, kalau tidak ke sini aku berubah pikiran. 1.. 2.."

Kiba perlahan beringsut mendekat, semakin dekat dan berakhir mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Namun, Ino kembali menjauhkan wajah itu dengan jarinya.

"Banyak orang di sini."

Kiba langsung berbisik di telinga Ino. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lebih suka tempat yang sepi?"

Satu tamparan Kiba dapatkan di pipi kanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sedang menata bukunya agar kembali masuk ke dalam tas selempang miliknya. Kelas baru saja berakhir, dan Ino berniat langsung pulang saja karena sudah sore. Namun, sepertinya Tenten tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Teman yang unik, menurut Ino.

"Kita nonton, yuk. Ku dengar ada film baru yang sedang populer, anak-anak di kelas sudah menonton semua."

"Benarkah? Boleh, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

Tenten tersenyum sumringah.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama keluar kelas, bahkan rencananya memang akan berjalan sampai ke bioskop. Dekat kok. Sesekali mereka membicarakan tempat makan mana yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi selama satu tahun bersekolah di sini.

"Ino,"

Ino yang saat itu sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa langsung menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Kiba? Ah, sedang menjaga toko?

Ino sampai tidak sadar jika ia melewati toko kelontong milik keluarga Kiba.

"Mau kemana?"

Kiba bertanya lagi, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum kikuk. Pasalnya ada ibu Kiba yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kalau Ino menjawab, berarti ia mengakui sudah mengenal Kiba, dan Ino sangat yakin itu bukan pilihan yang bagus saat ini.

"Se-selamat sore," Menyapa ibu Kiba adalah pilihan terbaik dibenak Ino.

Ibu Kiba ikut mengangguk canggung, melihat keadaan yang seperti itu membuat Kiba dengan senang hati memperkenalkan Ino pada ibunya. Si tetangga depan rumah.

"Ah, yang tinggal di depan rumah? Oh, selamat sore. Mau kemana?" Ibunya tersenyum ramah sekali.

Oh, Ino belum bercerita ya? Memang, ibu Kiba ini suka sekali beramah-tamah apabila dengan orang asing. Berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya di rumah sendiri. Andai ibu itu sadar siapa dirinya dimata anaknya, mungkin ia tak akan sudi beramah-tamah dengan Ino.

Tenten yang merasa diabaikan hanya ikut menyimak perbincangan singkat itu sambil sesekali berbalas pesan dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah, saya mau jalan-jalan dengan teman. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Ino menunduk sopan pada si ibu yang sedang menakar beras itu.

Ino juga tak lupa menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Kiba yang ia abaikan, tapi sejujurnya Kiba tak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali. Justru ada hal lain yang ditakutkan Kiba saat ini.

"Kenal dengan perempuan itu?" Ibunya bertanya masih sambil melayani pembeli.

"Ya, be-beberapa kali lihat di halte. Aku pernah menyapa." Kiba mengusap tengkuknya.

"Dia anak kuliahan, panggil yang sopan. Kak Ino, begitu."

Kiba diam-diam tersenyum, ternyata ibunya tidak menyadari apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain…**

"Itu tadi ibunya?" Tenten berusaha menyamankan diri di kuris penonton.

"Iya,"

"Sepertinya dia ramah."

"Ku rasa juga begitu, tapi entahlah kalau tiba-tiba tahu aku memacari anaknya yang masih dibawah umur." Seketika keduanya tertawa.

"Ya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya pacaran dengan anak sma. Lagipula kita baru semester tiga. Dia kelas berapa? Tiga? Kalau begitu hanya selisih dua tahun, masih wajarlah."

Ino tersenyum kikuk. "Sebenarnya selisih tiga tahun. Dia kelas dua sekarang."

Tenten ber 'hah' ria, hampir saja tersedak popcorn.

"Husst, jangan keras-keras. Nanti semua orang melihat kita."

Tenten berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya. "Jadi maksudmu, dia belum hampir lulus? Astaga."

Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Memang apa bedanya dua atau tiga tahun? Toh tidak terlalu jauh dari umurku."

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud, Ino. Dia bahkan belum kelas tiga, artinya masih lama agar bisa sama-sama jadi anak kuliahan."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ino kini berbisik setelah mendapat pelototan tajam dari penonton lain.

"Dia tidak akan cepat-cepat menikahimu, itu intinya." Tenten tertawa ketika Ino menjejalkan popcorn ke mulutnya.

"Dasar, kukira kau bisa satu kali saja bicara serius." Ino lanjut menonton film yang sempat ia anggurkan beberapa menit demi pembicaraan tak bermutu milik Tenten.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah sekarang?" Ino mengendikkan bahu atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang dingin, disertai rasa kantuk yang menjalar. Ino baru saja akan terpejam setelah berlembar-lembar tugas ia rampungkan, namun niatnya itu gagal ketika ada sebuah _voice note_ berdurasi 1 menit masuk ke aplikasi pesan miliknya.

 _*) When there's other people around_

 _You never wanna kiss me_

 _You tell me it's too late to hang out_

 _And you say you miss me_

 _And I love you from the start_

 _So, it breaks my heart_

 _When you say I'm just a friend to you_

 _Cause friends don't do the things we do_

 _Everybody knows you love me too_

Dasar anak gila. Ino jadi terkikik sendiri ketika mendengarnya. Ia berhenti mendengarkan suara dari ponsel ketika ada suara asli yang lamat-lamat ia dengar dari luar jendela. Benar, kamar mereka sama-sama ada di lantai dua.

Ino membuka jendelanya. Ada Kiba yang tengah duduk di kursi. Pemuda itu kemudian memunculkan sebuah papan tulis mini yang bertuliskan:

'Selamat malam, cantik.'

Ada alasan kenapa Kiba bertindak seperti ini. Ia tak mungkin menelepon Ino karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan ibunya yang galak itu. Jadi, alternatif komunikasi mereka adalah bicara lewat tulisan. Ya, itupun karena Kiba memaksa selalu ingin melihat wajah Ino tiap hari, padahal kalau anak itu tidak banyak merengek, cukup berkirim pesan saja sudah beres.

Ino mengambil papan tulisnya juga.

'Selamat malam, anak nakal.'

Kiba membelalak membaca tulisan Ino.

'Kenapa kau memanggilku anak nakal?'

'Kenapa anak sekolah sepertimu belum tidur, padahal sudah larut?' Ino mengendikkan bahu setelahnya, kemudian mulai menulis lagi.

'Aku baru tahu kau bisa main gitar.'

'Kenapa? Kau ingin aku memainkannya?'

'Ya, tapi tidak di sini.'

'Di mana?'

'Aku ingin ke pantai lagi, kalau bisa malam.'

'Orang tua sepertimu memang menyenangkan kalau diajak memikirkan yang macam-macam.'

Ino melotot tajam. 'Bicara yang benar, kau masih dibawah umur.'

Kiba hampir kelepasan tertawa di seberang sana. 'Aku tidak bicara, aku hanya menulis.'

"Ehmm!"

Sebuah deheman keras dari arah rumah tetangga menghancurkan obrolan malam Ino dan Kiba. Mereka berdua langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, bahkan tak lupa menutup rapat tirai jendela.

Ino yang paling kaget di sini, ia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

Dering telepon berbunyi, membuat jantung Ino hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ino, bagaimana ini?" Kiba berbisik di seberang telepon.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ino tak kalah berbisik.

"Orang itu…"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N : *)** Penggalan lagu milik Meghan Trainor – Just A Friend to You. Saya ngefans banget sama beliau. Suaranya adem banget didengernya, gak ngerti lagi. :(

Baru tiga chapter, ide saya tiba-tiba mentok. Aduh. Semoga cerita ini masih layak dibaca. Jangan kuciwa karena ceritanya mulai ngawur, kuciwa saja karena saya yang nulis ngelantur. :(

…

Selamat membaca ya, kawan-kawanku. Terima kasih sudah mampir, terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan diri mereview.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lin Xiao Li** : Aku juga ndak suka berondong, eh tapi kalau dideketin duluan ya gas aja. :( /ditampol/ semoga rasa penasaranmu terbayar ya nantinya, aku bakal berusaha keras membuat cerita yang baik dan benar. ehe.

xoxo : Yang manis yang nulis dong, ehe. :( /biarin biar seneng/ btw, iya aku emang tukang typo. Ketauan deh nama asli Kiba di orificnya. u,u

Jeanne : Aku juga suka suka sukaaaa banget udah direview, hatiku meleleh karenanya. :')

Oda : Aku juga suka kok sama doi, tapi sayang ga dinotis. :(

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll be back soon~**

 **Hang in there, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Ino masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan Kiba malam tadi, perkataan yang membuat kepalanya jadi pusing. Dasar bocah, suka sekali mengerjai orang yang lebih tua. Untung saja Ino bukan ibunya, kalau iya sudah kualat dia.

 _"Orang itu bukan siapa-siapa kok. Kamu takut ya?" Kiba cengengesan di seberang telepon._

" _Ah dasar, ku kira mau bicara apa."_

" _Aku suka melihatmu yang ketakutan begitu, hehe. Aku jadi berpikir bagaimana kalau kita menikah nanti? Apa kamu akan takut juga dengan semua anggota keluargaku?"_

" _Dia keluargamu?"_

 _Kiba mengiyakan._

" _Dia pamanku, dan aku dekat dengannya. Aku akan bicara dengannya besok, kau tenang saja."_

 _Telepon ditutup._

Meski Kiba sudah memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang, nyatanya Ino tidak bisa. Ia memang seperti ini sudah sejak lama, gampang panik. Ibunya pernah membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit, dan benar memang Ino didiagnosa terkena serangan panik. Ia berpikir berlebihan, dan suka mencemaskan hal yang tidak terjadi.

Sudah diputuskan, Ino akan beli obat saja. Ia butuh obat penenang untuk sementara waktu.

Begitu turun dari lantai dua, Ino justru menemukan ibu Kiba yang tidak ada senyumnya sama sekali. Entah Ino yang terlalu cemas, atau mungkin memang suasana hati ibu Kiba yang sedang tidak baik.

"Pa-pagi bu-"

"Kiba ingat kan mulai hari ini ibu yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah?"

Ino tergugu. Ibu Kiba baru saja mengabaikannya.

"Kiba dengar?!" Suaranya mengeras.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

Ino berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Apotik. Semoga ada obat yang ia cari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu pemilik rumah tadi datang, bilang hanya pengecekan rutin. Ino pun langsung kembali ke kamar selepas ibu itu keluar, berniat tidur siang karena baru saja minum obat. Namun, Ino mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan dari bawah. Lebih tepatnya, dari arah depan rumah, seperti sedang membicarakan gosip yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan suaranya.

"Anaknya sudah sma ya sekarang? Duh, sudah besar, gagah." Itu suara ibu Kiba sedang sedang berbincang dengan ibu pemilik rumah.

"Iya ini, masa katanya baru kelas satu sudah punya pacar." Ibu pemilik rumah tertawa menjawab pertanyaan ibu Kiba. Iya, dia tadi memang diantar anaknya ke sini.

"Waduh, baru sekolah kok sudah pacar-pacaran? Kalau anak saya sih saya suruh lulus dulu, soal pacar nanti saja. Saya tidak mau konsentrasinya kacau gara-gara perempuan."

Ino meneguk ludah, ia tiba-tiba jadi menguping dan lupa caranya tidur. Ia lantas menggigiti kukunya, ia bingung. Kiba bilang tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, bukan? Berarti ibunya belum tahu.

Ino rasanya ingin marah saja pada Kiba sekarang, dasar pembohong. Memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari anak sma? Selama ini saja Kiba hanya suka cengengesan kalau di hadapannya. Tidak ada satupun dari perkataan anak itu yang serius. Ya… kecuali saat ia menangis menceritakan betapa jahat ibunya. Itu baru satu-satunya cerita jujur.

Lagipula, kenapa hari ini Kiba tidak memberi satupun penjelasan? Bukankah jam sekolah sudah berakhir? Kemana anak itu?

"Ah, sial. Sepertinya obatnya tidak terlalu manjur." Ino bicara sendiri dan meraih botol obat yang ia beli tadi.

Ino menatap tiga pil yang ada di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tempat lain…**

Seorang pemuda berseragam berjalan keluar kelas dalam diam, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan beberapa teman yang menyapa, dan beberapa yang mengajak pulang bersama. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ketika ibunya tadi mengantarnya ke sekolah, Kiba sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya lah yang akan menjemputnya siang ini.

Kejadian seperti ini hanya terjadi kalau Kiba berontak.

Tapi kali ini tidak bisa, tidak bisa begini.

Kiba harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ino, entah bagaimana caranya. Ino pasti berpikir ia melanggar perkataannya tadi malam. Ini tidak benar, sungguh. Kiba bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata bukan pamannya yang harus ia waspadai, ternyata ibunya sendiri.

Mana Kiba tahu kalau tadi malam ibunya berniat mengeceknya yang seharusnya belajar, hingga mengakibatkan komunikasi malamnya dengan Ino jadi terbongkar dengan mudah.

" _Ibu bilang juga apa, kamu pasti kenal dengan perempuan di depan rumah itu."_

 _Malam itu, ibunya bicara pelan tapi masih tetap saja terdengar menakutkan._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami."_

" _Ya, ibu juga tidak bilang ada apa-apa sih."_

 _Kiba menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Mungkin ibunya sedang bersedia berbaik hati untuk hari ini._

" _Tapi mulai sekarang, ponselmu ibu sita."_

Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui Kiba benar-benar terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Ino, karena ia tidak hapal nomornya. Ah, sialan. Ia harus punya rencana lain di saat-saat seperti ini.

Beruntungnya ia karena masih bisa mengingat nomor ibunya dengan baik. Ia tersenyum sekilas sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana yang tersusun rapi begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Bu, aku akan menginap di tempat Shino. Aku tidak pulang hari ini."

"Kenapa sampai menginap segala? Cepat pulang kalau sudah selesai!"

"Tidak bisa, aku minta waktu untuk hari ini saja. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Semua teman juga sedang berkumpul di rumah Shino."

Hening sebentar di seberang telepon. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ibu dan ayah akan menjaga toko malam ini. Kalau kau tiba-tiba mau pulang, datang ke toko dulu, kunci kami bawa."

"Iya bu, terimakasih."

Begitu kakinya menapaki gerbang sekolah, Kiba tidak mendapati ayahnya dimanapun. Jadi, ia berlari sekencang mungkin.

Kiba tidak bohong, ia memang akan ke rumah Shino. Tapi ia tidak akan mengerjakan tugas apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah tiba, dan Kiba sekarang sudah berdiri di balik tembok gang. Ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah yang disewa Ino. Bukan berarti Kiba tidak tahu caranya bertamu yang baik dan benar dengan mengetuk pintu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin ketahuan orang-orang di komplek rumah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, itu artinya satu demi satu manusia yang tinggal di komplek rumahnya sudah bergelung dalam selimut yang nyaman. Ini saatnya..

Kiba padahal sudah membawa peralatan untuk membobol pintu rumah tadi, karena siapa tahu Ino sedang marah dan tidak mau kalau ia datang saat ini juga. Tapi justru pintu rumah Ino tidak dikunci.

Ya sudahlah, toh makin cepat masuknya.

Dengan hati-hati Kiba berjalan melewati dapur dan ruang tamu yang menampilkan tv yang menyala. Kenapa tvnya menyala?

Kiba mendekati tv, bermaksud mematikannya kalau memang tidak ditonton. Namun nyatanya ada Ino yang sedang memejamkan mata di sofa. Kiba perlahan memunculkan segurat senyum.

Kiba makin mendekat, dan dielusnya pipi Ino yang tidak dipoles bedak sama sekali itu. Sial, tidak dandan saja sudah cantik, membuat Kiba makin deg-degan saja. Perlahan tangannya mulai merambat ke kepala, ia beralih mengelus dahi Ino yang agak sedikit berkeringat.

Pasti hari ini Ino melalui waktu yang menyebalkan. Ibunya pasti bicara macam-macam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tiba-tiba merasa ingin bersin, karena hidungnya gatal sekali. Seperti ada yang menggelitiki titik sensitifnya itu. Ia perlahan membuka mata, dan menemukan ada makhluk asing sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ia langsung membelalak ketika makhluk itu mendekat.

"Sudah bangun?" Bahkan makhluk itu kini bicara padanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa lagi, pacarmu lah."

Ino langsung mengucek mata, memperhatikan lebih seksama. Benar, itu Kiba. Lampunya sudah ia matikan sih.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?"

"Karena pintunya tidak dikunci."

Ino mengangguk saja, masih kesal masalah tadi siang. "Ku pikir kau kabur karena tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu."

Kiba diam, memainkan rambut Ino yang indah menurutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur siang gara-gara ibumu bergosip dengan ibu pemilik rumah ini."

Ino kembali mengingat betapa tadi siang ia sempat frustasi, ia hampir menelan tiga pil sekaligus. Namun, dalam sekejap kewarasannya kembali. Ia tidak mau mati konyol gara-gara obat. Ia belum menikah. Hehehe.

"Ku rasa kau ingin bicara sesuatu padaku, kalau tidak ya sana pulang saja. Aku mau tidur." Ino hampir berdiri, tapi Kiba menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Bukan pamanku, tadi malam itu ulah ibuku sendiri, dia mengintip kita."

Ino menatap Kiba penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia ada di sana, dan ponselku disita untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa ini artinya aku harus pindah saja?"

"Kau banyak uang ya? Pantas bisa pindah semudah itu. Dasar anak orang kaya." Kiba mengacak rambut Ino.

"Apa sih? Aku hanya merasa sudah tidak aman berada di sini, jadi aku lebih baik pindah lagi saja."

"Aku bisa melindungimu."

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya. "Anak kecil sepertimu mana bisa melindungiku?"

Kiba menghela napas lelah. "Kau selalu saja bilang aku anak kecil, padahal tubuhku saja lebih besar darimu."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu karena selama ini melihatmu pakai seragam sekolah." Ino menatap jahil.

Kiba yang memang mudah dipengaruhi langsung mencolek dagu Ino, semakin menggodanya. "Kau sedang menantangku?"

"Coba saja,"

Kiba tanpa perintah langsung mencopoti kancing seragamnya, dan itu membuat Ino langsung tertawa keras.

"Hei sudah, aku cuma bercanda." Ino masih tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba.

"Kau kan yang minta tadi."

 **Kriiieeet!**

Pintu rumah orang tua Kiba dibuka, membuat Ino dan Kiba langsung diam di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Pengen dibikin roller coaster, tapi belum waktunya. Aku masih anak sekolah, soalnya. :(

 **ForgetMeNot09** : Kalau begitu, mari kita lestarikan kapal KibaIno :') Btw, kenapa dari kemarin ada aja yang menotis si yuda, hmm :( Tapi aku suka kalau dinotis gini, berdesir-desir rasanya. /digampar/

Anu…anuu… sebenenernya nama yuda itu cuma fiksi kok, bu-bukan anuanku.. bener deh… Ak-aku kan suka nulis orific juga…

xoxo : Jangan lanjut terus atuh, ntar endingnya kapan :(

 **Lin Xiao Li :** Aku juga deg-degan loh, apalagi keinget pas ngasih surat buat gebetan. :(

Guest : Ketauan doyan brondong ya qamu :(

Jeanne : Siap, ini fast update. Mumpung mood lagi bagus. :)

RnR, yak jangan lupa. Oke? Oke? ;)

 **.**

 **I'll be back soon.**

 **Hang in there, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu rumah orang tua Kiba dibuka, membuat Ino dan Kiba langsung diam di tempat.

Tidak ada suara seperti yang biasa Kiba dengar ketika orang tuanya pulang ke rumah, biasanya ada raungan kemarahan sang ibu meski belum menyentuh pintu. Seolah ada orang lain yang memasuki rumahnya, membuat Kiba penasaran dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati jendela.

"Mau kemana?" Ino berbisik memanggil Kiba yang menghiraukannya.

"Kiba," Mau tak mau Ino langsung membuntuti, ikut mengintip di balik jendela.

Kini ada banyak peluh di dahi Kiba, membuat Ino khawatir. Padahal mereka hanya mengintip, apakah semenakutkan itu? Lagipula siapa orang yang masuk rumahnya? Bukankah orang tua Kiba sendiri?

"Ibuku pasti lupa mengunci pintu, sudah beberapa kali begini." Tangan Kiba mengepal.

"Maksudmu ada pencuri?" Ino lagi-lagi tidak digubris.

Kiba sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, dan membuka pintu rumah Ino. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Ino juga masih mengikuti dari belakang, bedanya sekarang ia membawa tongkat baseball yang mungkin ditinggalkan anak pemilik rumah di sudut ruang tv.

Ino takut bila benar-benar ada pencuri, mungkin saja orang jahat membawa benda tajam bukan? Itu artinya nyawa Kiba dalam bahaya.

Kiba masih berjalan, dan sekarang ia berhenti begitu melihat ada dua sepatu di depan rumah. Satu sepatu laki-laki, dan satunya sepatu hak tinggi. Ada dua orang di dalam rumah saat ini.

Kiba mungkin belum cerita, tapi ayahnya tidak setiap hari menjaga toko, karena ia memiliki pekerjaan sendiri di sebuah perusahaan. Ayahnya sering pulang malam. Tapi, mengingat tadi ibunya bilang akan bermalam di toko dengan ayahnya, jadi Kiba ragu akan sosok yang mendekam di rumahnya saat ini.

"Kiba," Ino menatap sedih pada dua pasang sepatu itu.

"Ibuku selalu saja bohong padaku, tapi aku tidak bodoh, Ino." Kiba mengelap air matanya kasar, kemudian masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah.

Ada dua orang yang sedang melakukan adegan tidak pantas di ruang tv, itu yang Kiba lihat. Ia terus saja menyaksikan tanpa bersuara, hanya isak tangisnya yang terlalu kentara yang akhirnya menyadarkan dua orang di sofa bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang ada di sana.

"Kiba,"

"Ibu pikir ayah akan menemaninya di toko." Kiba masih terisak tertahan.

Ino yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kiba langsung menjatuhkan tongkatnya begitu melihat apa yang ada di atas sofa.

"Kiba, jangan bilang apapun ke ibumu. Ayah akan bawa wanita ini pergi, tapi tolong jangan bilang ibumu ya?"

Bahkan ayahnya tidak tahu harus kemana ketika baru saja bicara seperti itu. Dasar manusia hina, bahkan sampai mabuk juga.

"Ino, pinjam ponselmu."

Ino langsung saja menyerahkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam, itu juga karena ia pikir akan langsung lapor polisi kalau Kiba berhasil meninju orang yang ia kira pencuri.

Kiba mengetikkan nomor ibunya, sembari mengambil tongkat yang sempat Ino jatuhkan tadi. Ia sudah tidak peduli sedang apa ayahnya dan perempuan itu kini, ia bahkan tidak ingin menengok ketika ayahnya sudah berpakaian seperti yang seharusnya, dan berusaha merebut ponsel yang Kiba pegang.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atau aku akan pukul kalian!" Kiba berteriak, membuat Ino ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Ino tidak tahu kalau kepindahannya ke komplek ini akan membawanya pada kisah rumah tangga orang lain yang sebelumnya tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Ino juga tidak tahu kenapa ia masuk ke dalam masalah keluarga ini terlalu jauh.

"Kiba, tenanglah. Ayah akan segera bawa dia pergi, tapi tolong jangan bicara apapun pada ibumu. Nanti dia sakit," Ujar ayah Kiba berusaha mengemis maaf.

Mendengar itu, Kiba langsung berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel. Ia tersenyum sinis pada ayahnya. "Ibu setiap hari marah, kenapa ia tidak sakit? Aku tidak bodoh, ayah. Ibu tidak akan sakit semudah itu."

Ia beralih memandang perempuan yang entah siapa itu. "Bukankah anda tahu kalau laki-laki ini sudah berkeluarga? Kenapa anda masih mendekatinya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, yang jelas ia merasa bersalah karena harus ikut menyaksikan segalanya sebagai seorang saksi. Tidak, sekarang dirinya tidak sedang di kantor polisi, melainkan masih di ruang tamu rumah Kiba.

Ibunya baru saja pulang, tapi ayahnya dan perempuan itu pergi.

"Benar kamu ikut melihat, Ino?" Ibu Kiba menanyainya.

"Be-benar, tadi Kiba berteriak jadi saya keluar karena kaget."

Kiba sendiri sedang duduk di sampingnya, masih trauma melihat hal tadi. Anak itu hanya mengangguk ketika ditanyai ibunya.

Ino pikir sudah saatnya ia pulang ke rumah depan.

Namun Ino kembali terpaku pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melihat sendiri bahwa sekarang ibu itu sedang mengelus kepala Kiba, sembari menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Kiba yang awalnya kaget, hanya menatap kosong ke arah ibunya.

"Sudah bagus, Kiba sudah tahu apa yang terjadi itu sudah bagus. Ibu tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun mulai sekarang."

Ino menatap dua orang itu sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu, pasti saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Yang namanya ibu memang selalu menyayangi anaknya, dan itu sudah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Si ayah tiba-tiba saja masuk rumah, dan langsung saja adegan tak terduga selanjutnya terjadi.

Ibu Kiba menampar suaminya. "Sudah cukup saya tahu kalau kamu main belakang, apa masih harus kamu mempertontonkannya di depan anak?"

Ayah Kiba hanya diam menerima tamparan satu kali lagi.

"Saya selalu menutupi semuanya di depan Kiba, tapi kamu sendiri ternyata memang minta diceraikan, hah?"

Ayah Kiba berdecak kesal, mungkin masih efek mabuk. "Tidak ada sepatu Kiba tadi, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja masuk. Ini, dia masuk bersama perempuan ini."

Ayah Kiba tiba-tiba saja menunjuk Ino dengan jari telunjuknya. Sementara itu, Ino menelan ludah dengan susah. Ia melirik Kiba yang justru kini sudah berdiri.

"Ino, sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu sekarang. Sudah malam." Kiba menarik tangan Ino keluar dari rumahnya.

"Akan aku tangani ayahku, jangan khawatir." Kiba mengusak rambut Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba masih belum datang, itu yang membuatnya Ino khawatir sedari tadi. Pasalnya tadi pagi Kiba berhasil mencuri ponselnya yang masih disita hanya untuk menghubungi Ino, dan hari ini mereka janjian bertemu di perpustakaan kota. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat tertutup yang bisa mereka datangi.

Asal ibunya tidak tahu mereka pergi berdua, itu sudah cukup bagi Ino.

Sudah pukul 15.00, Kiba seharusnya sudah pulang.

Begitu seseorang mencolek bahunya, Ino langsung menoleh. Kiba sudah datang. Ia pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kenapa harus di perpustakaan?" Kiba terkekeh geli, ia belum pernah datang ke perpustakaan.

"Aku sedang mencari bahan tugasku, jadi sekalian saja."

"Sudah selesai tugasnya?"

Ino mengangguk.

Mereka memang tidak bisa bicara keras-keras di sana, tapi cukuplah kalau hanya untuk ngobrol sambil cekikikan selama berjam-jam. Kadang mereka bahkan diam-diam menertawakan petugas perpustakaan yang hampir saja terpeleset saat hendak duduk di kursi yang bisa berputar.

Kiba berkali-kali memegang tangan Ino, dan berkali-kali juga Ino menepisnya. Malu dengan pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain. Orang lain belajar malah mereka cuma mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting. Mereka sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam yang sangat menguras air mata.

Memang itu yang Ino harapkan, membuat Kiba melupakan masalahnya barang sebentar.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu, kan?"

Kiba menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Kau janji main gitar waktu itu." Ino mendapati Kiba langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau aku memainkannya kapan?"

"Malam minggu besok, datanglah ke pantai dengan temanmu."

"Kenapa harus dengan temanku? Memangnya kau tidak terganggu?"

Ino terkikik. "Apa sih pikiranmu itu, selalu saja mengarah ke sana terus."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Kiba menggodanya.

"Tidak lah. Dengar, anak-anak kelasku akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan karena ada salah satu diantara kami yang dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri. Kami sudah menyewa pantai itu untuk semalam."

"Kami? Jadi maksudmu akan ada banyak orang nanti?" Kiba menatap kecewa pada pacarnya.

"Tidak sebanyak itu, hanya anak-anak satu kelas. Itu pun kalau tidak banyak yang absen. Pokoknya malam minggu nanti akan menyenangkan, jadi datanglah. Bawa temanmu."

Kiba diam saja.

Ino menghela napas, ia paham pasti Kiba tidak suka bergabung dengan banyak orang asing.

"Aku janji setelahnya akan luangkan waktu denganmu saja. Berdua. Aku janji, Kiba." Ino kini sedang berusaha meluluhkan hati Kiba.

Kiba pun tertawa pelan. "Baiklah."

Sekali lagi Ino menghela napas, untuk masalah lain. Ia tidak berani bilang pada Kiba sekarang, karena Kiba pasti akan berubah menakutkan kalau ia mengutarakan masalahnya. Semoga saja janjinya untuk bertemu Kiba nanti bisa ia tepati, kalau memang waktu mengijinkan keduanya bertemu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pukul 11.00, beberapa jam sebelum Kiba selesai dengan sekolahnya._

 _Siang tadi saat Ino bersiap-siap pergi ke perpustakaan, ia tidak sengaja mendapati ibu Kiba berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan orang itu di sana. Mengagetkan saja._

" _Ino, kan?"Ibu itu bicara._

" _Ya, saya."_

" _Saya tahu anda sibuk, jadi saya akan bicara ke intinya."_

 _Ino mengangguk saja, daripada kena tampar seperti ayah Kiba tadi malam._

" _Saya ingin berterima kasih, tanpa anda mungkin anak saya sudah memukul ayahnya tadi malam. Tapi ini diluar perkiraan saya kalau anda yang akan menjadi alasan anak saya berubah."_

 _Ino menunduk, tidak berani membalas ucapan ibu Kiba. Atau mungkin memang belum saatnya memotong ucapan ibu itu._

" _Tapi saya tetap tidak suka anda berkencan dengan anak saya."_

 _Mendengarnya membuat Ino mendongak._

" _Kiba tidak akan muncul di halte lagi, ataupun memegang ponsel lagi. Jadi, putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang."_

 _Ino berdehem kuat sebelum ibu itu melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya sendiri. Ia berusaha menyuarakan perasaannya._

" _Kenapa? Apa karena umur saya?"_

" _Saya tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu. Tapi yang jelas anda merusak konsentrasi belajarnya. Dia masih sekolah, tolong anda ikut memikirkan itu juga." Ibu Kiba pergi._

" _Aku juga masih sekolah di sini." Ino mendesis pelan._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Woah, sudah chapter 5. Apa pendapat kalian, guiss? :(

 **Lin Xiao Li** : Sipp, terimakasih. Aku juga ikutan meleleh jadinya, panas banget di dalem kamar terus. ehe. :(

xoxo : Hanya Tuhan yang mampu menjawabnya, nak. Eh, udah terjawab di atas ding. :')

Jeanne : Halo reader, kesaya- eh aku sayang semua orang, gimana dong :(

RnR, yak jangan lupa. Oke? Oke? ;)

 **.**

 **I'll be back soon.**

 **Hang in there, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Bau laut yang selalu disukai Kiba akhirnya masuk indera penciumannya, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Ia berada di jok belakang motor Shino, teman yang ia bawa untuk ikut ke pesta Ino dan teman-teman kuliahnya. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh saking khidmatnya memejamkan mata, seolah sedang berdoa saja.

"Ramai sekali," Komentar Shino tepat ketika ia sedang memarkirkan motor.

Kiba memandangi orang-orang yang sedang menari-nari di pinggiran pantai, segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan. Pemandangan aneh yang baru pertama kali ini ia jumpai, karena di sekolahnya tidak ada hal semacam ini.

"Benar juga, apa kita pulang saja?" Kiba membalas ucapan Shino.

Dengan begitu Shino langsung menyikut perutnya. "Ingat kau punya job malam ini, lagipula buat apa pulang? Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Kiba berusaha memanggil Shino yang sudah lari duluan, terlalu bersemangat. Ia hanya berjalan pelan sambil menggendong gitarnya, tidak terlalu berminat pada keramaian.

"Wah, siapa ini?" Anak-anak yang sedang memanggang daging menoleh ketika salah satu dari mereka meneriakkan kedatangan anggota baru.

Sayang sekali, mereka tidak tahu kalau anggota baru mereka adalah 2 anak sma tengil di sekolahnya.

Kiba hanya tersenyum kaku, berbeda dengan Shino yang langsung menyalami satu persatu kawan barunya di sana, nampaknya langsung akrab. Shino bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam sesi perkenalannya, dia ikut membantu acara membakar daging. Entahlah, anak itu mungkin sedang berusaha melancarkan modus pendekatan dengan kakak-kakak cantik di tempat itu.

Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, ia lantas minta diantarkan menemui si pengelola acara. Ia ingin segera memainkan gitarnya dan setelahnya ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Ino. Biasalah, pikiran anak laki-laki.

"Jadwal menyanyi masih nanti, saat api unggun. Kau boleh bergabung dulu dengan anak-anak yang lain." Si pengelola acara berambut nanas menggaruk kepalanya, membaca jadwal yang ia pegang kemana-mana.

"Kapan api unggunnya dimulai?"

"Nanti setelah makan."

"Baiklah," Ujar Kiba putus asa.

Ia ingin bergabung dengan Shino, tapi suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Kalian pikir mudah bagi Kiba untuk keluar malam? Anak itu tentu harus adu mulut dengan ibunya dulu, bahkan kecurigaan tentang ia yang akan keluar dengan Ino juga disampaikan ibunya. Heran, padahal baru beberapa hari ini ibunya bisa melembut, tapi sekarang sudah berubah lagi.

Kiba berjalan di sepanjang pantai, sesekali tertawa memandangi anak-anak kuliahan yang sedang menari, beberapa juga sedang main limbo. Begitu mendapat tempat yang belum dijamah orang lain, pemuda itu lantas mendudukkan diri.

Kiba sudah pernah bilang suka pada laut lepas bukan? Maka dari itu ia berakhir duduk di sana, memandangi air yang selalu kelihatan gelap. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia sedari tadi tidak melihat Ino.

Seseorang mencolek pundaknya, ah yang dipikirkan datang juga.

"Kamu tidak tahu aku membuntutimu sejak tadi?" Ino ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Kiba menggeleng. "Kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Ternyata banyak anak dari kelas lain yang datang, maaf hehe." Ino menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka asyik kok." Kiba mengelus puncak kepala Ino, agar pacarnya itu tidak melulu merasa bersalah.

"Terus kenapa kau di sini? Itu yang ikut memanggang temanmu?"

Hanya anggukan yang Ino dapat, tapi ia tidak sakit hati karena sudah paham dengan sikap Kiba. Beberapa detik berlalu dan mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan dalam diam. Ketika sadar, mereka berdua malah tertawa. Aneh sekali suasananya.

Sekali lagi Kiba mengelus surai panjang Ino, ia berusaha mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak jalan berdua dengan Ino, jadi ia kangen sekali dengan masa-masa awal pacaran. Ino sekarang juga jadi lebih sibuk dibanding awal semester waktu itu.

Wajah Kiba kian mendekat, dan ia pikir malam ini akan jadi manis karena Ino tidak menolak perlakuaannya. Begitu Ino menutup mata, Kiba sudah merengkuh lehernya. Hanya saja…

"Hayo, sedang apa?!" Segerombolan anak ditambah Shino mengagetkan mereka dari belakang.

Ino dan Kiba kaget setengah mati, tapi mereka menanggapinya dengan balas tertawa juga. Shino yang memang agak kurang waras malam ini memprovokasi para senior untuk menceburkan Kiba ke laut, tapi ide itu ditolak mentah-mentah karena hari sudah malam.

Kasihan Shino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang mulai duduk satu persatu ketika daging yang mereka tunggu sudah hampir selesai dipanggang. Mereka membuka tikar besar yang dibawa oleh beberapa teman. Memang, mereka membuat pesta dengan dana seirit mungkin, untuk urusan daging juga patungan. Pokoknya, tidak terlalu merepotkan si anak yang dapat beasiswa.

Tapi sekali lagi, pekerjaan mereka itu sudah dibagi sejak seminggu sebelum acara dilaksanakan. Jadi, anak-anak yang kedapatan memanggang daging itu adalah mereka yang tidak membawa properti apapun. Shino kan memang tidak membawa apapun, jadi dengan sukarela ia ikut membantu.

Ketika ia kebagian menaruh daging di piring, ia melirik sekilas partner kerjanya. Seorang gadis bercepol dua, sepertinya tomboy. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara sejak tadi, mungkin dia memang tidak mau bicara dengan Shino karena ia orang asing.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti Shino tidak mengajak gadis itu bicara. Ia bicara kok sejak tadi. Ia memperkenalkan diri, menceritakan pertemanannya dengan Kiba, menceritakan Kiba yang sering bolos kelas hanya untuk menelepon pacarnya. Pokoknya, Shino membicarakan apapun untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi gadis itu menanggapinya hanya dengan 'ya,' 'oh,' 'baguslah,' dan jawaban membosankan lainnya.

"Kau tahu tidak, perempuan itu kelihatan jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum." Shino membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Gadis di depannya hanya foku pada daging.

"Tapi yah… kadang bersikap misterius juga kelihatan manis."

Tenten, gadis yang sedari tadi diajak bicara langsung membanting alat pencapit daging, tidak terlalu keras kok. "Apa inti pembicaraanmu sebenarnya?"

Shino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pantai tempat dimana anak-anak kuliahan beserta Kiba sedang duduk sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu.

"Kelihatannya semua orang bawa pasangan, tapi kau tidak."

"Ya terus?"

"Aku juga tidak bawa pasangan, kenapa kita tidak mencoba saja?"

"Mati saja kau!" Tenten melangkah menjauhi Shino.

Sementara itu tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan, ada anak lain yang tengah meminjam gitar Kiba, berusaha mengiringi lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat temanmu yang kemarin itu." Kiba berbisik di telinga Ino.

"Maksudmu Tenten?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku takut temanku mengganggunya, dia anaknya tidak bisa diam."

Ino lantas mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya temanmu kenal Tenten?"

"Belum lama saat kau mengirim fotomu yang sedang nonton dengan Tenten, Shino melihatnya dan bilang minta dikenalkan."

Ino kehilangan kata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika acara inti sudah selesai, dan sambutan oleh si penerima beasiswa luar negeri juga sudah terdengar mengharu biru, kini giliran Kiba untuk beraksi. Ia mulai mencari-cari nada, karena tadi sudah ada anak perempuan yang merequest minta diiringi. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu populer, _stand by you_ milik Rachel Platten.

Shino bertepuk tangan diantara para senior, ia yang paling bersemangat ketika Kiba mulai memetikkan gitarnya. Ino juga sedang deg-degan melihat Kiba duduk di barisan paling depan, menghadap puluhan orang yang sedang menonton. Semoga Kiba tidak grogi.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Entah Ino yang terlalu perasa atau bagaimana, tapi ia merasa lagu ini menggambarkan keadaannya dengan Kiba. Ia bahkan menyadari ketika mata Kiba beradu dengan matanya, dan hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Karena perasaan mereka saat ini sama.

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine so yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Ino sudah cukup sakit hati ketika harus pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi, belum lagi ditambah penolakan oleh ibu Kiba yang selama ini menjadi ketakutan tersendiri bagi Ino. Ternyata, ketakutan itu berubah nyata. Kiba mungkin tidak bisa ia raih lebih jauh lagi.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Ino sadar Kiba jadi yang selalu terluka setiap harinya, tapi di sini ia juga terluka oleh kalimat ibunya. Ia ingin Kiba menjalani hari yang baik meski itu tidak ia dapatkan ketika di rumahnya sendiri, tapi mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Ino tidak bisa berdiri di samping Kiba lagi.

Ia sudah ditolak.

"Aku takut kita tidak punya waktu berdua lagi." Ino bergumam seorang diri.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Yak selamat, kalian baru saja menemukan crack couple. Aku nggak tau couple satu itu ada atau enggak, ehe. :( Cuma kebutuhan alur doang kok, serius. :(

Btw ya gaess, aku minta hiatus bentar. Aku mau pulang kampuang buat beberapa hari, mau nengokin mama. Jangan cari diriku dulu ya. babaii :"

 **Lin Xiao Li** : selamat menikmati, hehehe. Btw, itu film china judulnya apa? Kayaknya seru, ehe. :D

Jeanne : Yaps, ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat menikmat, heheheh. :p

.

.

RnR, dong gaess :(

 **.**

 **I'll be back soon.**

 **Hang in there, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Taste of Your Love**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hari itu adalah ciuman pertamaku." Kiba terkekeh._

" _Sekarang aku tahu rasa cintamu untukku. Rasanya manis." Sekali lagi, Kiba terkekeh._

Ino mengusap air matanya yang keluar sedikit, ia coba menguatkan diri. Bertepatan dengan jadwalnya mengepak barang, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat perkataan Kiba di malam saat ia ada di pesta perayaan temannya.

Kiba bilang ingin bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, tapi itu tidak mungkin lagi. Ino jadi menyesal telah mampir ke kehidupan pemuda sma nan polos itu. Ia menyesal kenapa harus masuk dalam permasalahan orang lain.

Ino pikir mungkin hubungannya akan jadi biasa saja, sama seperti remaja kebanyakan. Tapi nyatanya yang ia alami berbeda, ia mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda, itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal lebih lama.

Ibu Kiba ada di depan rumahnya seorang diri, dan Ino memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat.

"Saya telah memenuhi permintaan anda untuk menjauh dari Kiba." Ino menatap tepat di mata wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya segalanya sudah beres sebelum Kiba pulang."

Ino tersenyum masam. "Tidak masalah, orang suruhan saya pasti bisa membereskannya dalam sepuluh menit."

Ibu Kiba tersenyum miring.

"Sejujurnya, apa Kiba tahu alasan kenapa ibunya bertingkah seperti diktator begini? Kenapa dia tidak diijinkan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan? Dan kenapa setiap hari dia selalu diminta menjaga toko sampai malam, sedangkan ibunya ingin anaknya terus belajar tanpa henti?"

Rahang wanita itu mengeras.

Ino tidak takut. Hubungaannya dengan Kiba sudah berakhir mulai hari ini, jadi ia tidak sungkan mengeluarkan seluruh isi kepalanya ke ibu Kiba sendiri. Ia tahu mungkin kedengarannya agak lancang beradu argumen dengan orang yang lebih tua, tapi ia bisa apa? Ibu Kiba lah yang menyakiti hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Tahu apa anda dengan urusan keluarga saya? Saya ibunya, jadi saya yang lebih tahu tentang perasaan anak saya."

Ino membuang muka, ia sebal sekali mendengarnya.

"Saya rasa anda tidak perlu terlalu keras dengan diri anda sendiri. Karena anda yang mungkin pernah gagal di masa lalu, menjadikan anda begitu memaksakan kehendak pada anak anda."

Ibu Kiba hampir melayangkan pukulannya, namun Ino keburu mengundurkan diri.

"Maaf sudah lancang, saya harus segera pergi sebelum Kiba pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba menelepon berkali-kali, dan Ino hanya bisa menghiraukannya. Ah, mungkin anak itu sudah berhasil mencuri ponselnya lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, atau mungkin menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan anak itu sudah tahu darimana asalnya.

Ino mencoret-coret halaman buku kuliahnya sejak tadi, tidak konsen dengan perkataan dosen di depan. Tenten yang sedari tadi juga tidak konsen hanya mendesah lelah. Ia tidak konsen karena memikirkan Ino, siapa tahu temannya itu sakit atau kenapa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa lelah."

"Sudah makan?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Benar dugaanku, kau pasti butuh makan. Memangnya siapa yang akan menolak menu kantin kampus kita?" Tenten terkikik lucu, membuat Ino ikut tersenyum singkat.

"Ya sudah, habis ini kita makan- eh Ino, ada telepon dari tadi, kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

Ino mematikan teleponnya. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, kenapa aku harus mengangkat teleponnya?"

Tenten berusaha berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu kau ganti ponsel saja, supaya dia tidak meneleponmu lagi."

Ino mengangkat bahu, ia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Terlalu sayang kalau nomor yang sudah tersebar di semua orang-orang terdekatnya harus diganti. Bagaimana kalau ia ingin menghubungi teman-temannya? Memangnya hidupnya ini hanya berpusat pada Kiba?

"Tidak ah, kurasa teralalu kekanak-kanakkan."

"Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau kau bicara baik-baik dengan anak itu sebelum membuat keputusan sulit. Aku yakin perasaanmu akan lega."

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, masalah yang dialami Ino tidak sesederhana itu. Kalau dia bicara dengan Kiba, bisa-bisa Kiba malah marah dengan ibunya. Ino tidak mau disalahkan lagi, apalagi sampai disebut merusak sikap baik Kiba yang selama ini cenderung tidak pernah membentak ibunya.

"Kalau kau mau membicarakan ini dengan anak itu, aku yakin dia juga bisa mengerti kenapa kamu memutuskan pergi. Beri dia alasan yang baik, kadang berbohong supaya tidak menyakiti hatinya juga tidak terlalyu buruk. Dia pasti bisa menerima."

Ino memegang bahu Tenten. "Terimakasih, Ten."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pulang kuliah pada petang hari, Ino mendapati ada seorang anak berseragam yang duduk sendirian di halte. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas siapa yang ada di tempat itu karena lampu jalan berada tepat di atas halte yang berpenutup.

Anak itu berdiri, membuat jantung Ino berdegup kencang.

"Aku pikir kau akan langsung pindah jauh dari sini, ternyata tidak." Kiba tersenyum tipis.

Ino diam. Ah, dia lupa kalau sudah pindah! Kenapa dia lewat jalan ini lagi?

Perempuan pirang itu merutuki diri sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu dimana kamu tinggal sekarang." Kiba semakin mendekat, membuat Ino merinding.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" Kiba membelai surai pirang Ino.

"Kalau kau kira aku akan semudah itu menyerah, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kiba kini memegang pundak Ino dengan kencang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku sejak tadi?"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku pergi dengan kemauanku sendiri, apa yang salah?"

"Tidak, itu karena ibuku, bukan kemauanmu sendiri." Kiba makin mencengkeram pundak Ino.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini semua karena ibumu, lalu kenapa?"

Kiba melepaskan cengkeramannya, ia mendesah lelah.

"Ayo kita putus saja," Itu kalimat paling waras yang bisa Ino sampaikan, ia sudah menantikannya seharian ini.

Kiba menggeleng takjub. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku rasa aku tidak terlalu suka memaksakan hal yang tidak mungkin."

"Ibuku hanya tidak suka aku pacaran ketika masih sekolah, percayalah padaku."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu tidak salah kalau aku minta putus darimu."

Ino sudah akan melangkah pergi, namun Kiba kembali menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak suka menghentikan pembicaraan secara sepihak, apalagi ketika pembicaraan itu sendiri belum menemukan ujungnya.

Kiba mencium bibir Ino, merengkuh tubuh perempuan itu dalam pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah kamu tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan segera kembali ketika sudah lulus."

Ino diam, membiarkan tangannya dan tangan Kiba bertaut.

"Kalau aku sudah bekerja nanti, aku mungkin tidak berada di sini lagi. Aku akan pergi ke kota lain."

"Baguslah, kita bisa bertemu di kota itu." Satu tangan Kiba masih menyisiri rambut Ino.

Ino tidak bisa berjanji, tapi ia harap hal itu jadi nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 Years Later**

Deru kereta membangunkan kehidupan pagi di stasiun, membuat pagi itu diisi manusia dari berbagai kalangan. Pelajar, pekerja, dan orang lain yang mungkin hanya ingin menikmati indahnya hidup dalam gerbong kereta.

Tukang koran juga ambil andil dalam menikmati indahnya hidup, mendapatkan beberapa lembar uang dalam perjalanan kereta pagi ini.

Ada seorang perempuan yang memakai mantel dalam perjalanan itu, di tangannya ada setumpuk berkas kantor yang tidak muat dalam tas selempangnya. Itu Ino, yang kini sudah bekerja di sebuah redaksi surat kabar.

Ia berkali-kali membenahi tasnya yang merosot. Sayang sekali ia tidak dapat tempat duduk pagi ini, karena ia agak terlambat bangun. Tadi malam ada pesta kantor. Ia berkali-kali melirik jamnya, berharap tidak terlambat lagi seperti kemarin.

Ketika akan turun, Ino masih menyempatkan diri membenahi beberapa map yang ada di tangan, agak berantakan tadi setelah ditabrak seorang ibu dengan bayi di gendongan.

Keluar dari kereta, Ino mendapati dirinya berjalan di sekitar stasiun. Ia harus beli kopi, agar tidak mengantuk di pagi hari ini, dan setelahnya ia bisa berjalan kaki keluar dari stasiun, menuju kantornya.

Ada serombongan mahasiswa yang sedang duduk-duduk di dekat mesin minuman, sepertinya mereka sedang magang, terlihat dari setelan hitam putih mereka. Ino hanya memandang mereka sekilas dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

"Heh, bukankah Kiba tadi malam dapat shift malam dengan kita?" Salah satu diantara mereka bicara, membuat langkah Ino berhenti.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak ikut pulang dengan kita?"

"Apa mungkin dia ketiduran lagi di kantor?"

"Heh, mana mungkin. Aku lihat dia tadi jalan keluar kantor kok, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana." Yang lain juga ikut bicara.

Ino melangkah lagi, dengan kaki gemetar. Ia tidak salah dengar, itu pasti Kiba yang ia kenal.

"Kemana sih anak itu? Coba telepon dia."

"Hai, teman-teman." Seorang lelaki berlari dengan memegangi satu cup kopi di tangan.

"Kau ini kemana saja?"

"Aku tadi beli kopi sebentar, terus ke toilet. Kalian sih tidak mau menungguku buang air kecil dulu di kantor tadi, malah buru-buru keluar."

Ino menatap orang yang sedang bicara itu, ia melihat Kiba secara nyata. 4 tahun sudah berlalu, dan selama itu pula mereka tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi. Saat masih sma, mungkin ponsel Kiba disita oleh orang tuanya, tapi Ino tidak tahu kemana anak itu dan ponselnya setelah lulus sma.

Perasaannya menuntun Ino berjalan mendekat, tapi ia ragu. Ia takut Kiba sudah melupakannya. 4 tahun tidak dihubungi satu kalipun, membuatnya merasakan patah hati untuk kesekian kali. Terakhir kali Kiba bilang akan menemuinya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Ino mundur, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tujuannya. Ia berakhir berkomunikasi dengan penjual kopi.

Satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ino merogoh tas.

 _082761509XXX_

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak turun dari kereta, tapi aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku ada di sini. Aku ingin kamu menyadari keberadaanku, agar aku berani mengajakmu bicara lagi._

 _Apa kau bersedia bicara padaku?_

 _Taman kota, pk 21.00._

 _Aku tunggu malam ini._

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, beralih menatap Kiba dari kejauhan. Di sana, sudah ada Kiba yang tersenyum menatapnya. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Kiba.

Setelah ini, akan ada secercah harapan yang cerah bagi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N :** chapter ending edisi gabut. Iya, memang apalah daya saya yang hanya nulis ngasal ini. Aku nggak bisa bikin ending yang bagus. Iya aku tau, alurnya kecepetan, ehe. :(

Kalau yang sering baca ffku /sombs/ pasti tau kalau aku suka bgt gantungin ending, karena aku pengen pembaca berimajinasi sendiri. Seneng gak luh, heheheh

Terimakasih teman-teman yang sudah mendukung ff ini, semoga cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir berkenan di hati kalian. :)

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. *tebar bunga*

.

.

Jeanne : Boleh kok, asal Kiba udah gak dibawah umur lagi ya tayangku. /ngeroleplay jadi emaknya Kiba/

xoxo : Ini tidak sad ending, karena aku tidak mencantumkan sad ending dari awal. :''

 **Lin Xiao Li** : karena Ino makan ati sama omongannya si emak :(

Iya qaqaq, aku masih anak kuliahan. Semester delapan, ehe :(


End file.
